


tell me that you love me so

by indecisively_yours



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Captain Swan Secret Valentine 2017, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indecisively_yours/pseuds/indecisively_yours
Summary: She’d murder him herself if he didn’t make it out of this, adding a whole new meaning to the whole “til death do us part” portion of their vows.





	

Emma knows she shouldn’t be so worried. It’s a simple appendectomy, after all—the removal of an organ human biology deemed no longer very useful years ago. She shouldn’t be so worried, especially after the doctors assured her she brought him in just in time.

(“A few more days and we would have had a mess on our hands. You did good, Emma, even if it meant dragging him here against his will.”)

Doctors assurances don’t mean much in the grand scheme of things, because it’s Killian, after all—

Killian, who spent two weeks in pain because he didn’t want to trouble her.

Killian, who sat through Henry’s ceremony in utter pain because he didn’t want to miss it.

Killian, who let his appendix almost burst because he didn’t want to be a burden.

— And yet she’d murder him herself if he didn’t make it out of this, adding a whole new meaning to the whole “til death do us part” portion of their vows.

“Mom, he’s going to be fine,” Henry assures her.

The feeling doesn’t really sink in until the doctor steps out into the waiting room, accompanied by a nurse, both reassuring Emma that the surgery was a success and that Killian’s in his room.

“He’s a little bit…not all there,” the nurse informs Emma. “Until he weans off the anesthetics a bit more, you’ll just have to bare with it.”

_Bare with it? What exactly is she supposed to bare with?_

He’s fast asleep the moment she and Henry enter the room, mouth partially open and a bit of drool starting to slip out in a way that only happens when he’s too exhausted to make it to bed and passes out on the couch. 

“Go get yourself a snack, kid,” Emma says, fishing into her pocket for a ten dollar bill. “Looks like we’re going to be here a while until he wakes up.”

Henry doesn’t say no to the prospect of snacks, thanking his mom for the money before he promises to return shortly. 

She sets her bag down on the chair before she turns back to him. With tissues from the nearby table at hand, she wipes away the bit of drool before her fingers brush against the trimmed scruff against his jaw.

His eyes slowly open at the contact, Killian adjusting to the light before he sets his sights on Emma. 

“Whoa,” he says, tongue darting out to wet his lips. 

“Hey,” she says with a smile, fingers reaching up to brush his hair from his forehead. She reaches for the cup of water nearby, holding the straw near his mouth to drink. “You gave us quite a scare there.”

His eyes scan her face, gaze resting on her lips before he glances back into her eyes, focus not moving once as he drinks. She sets it back down on the table when he rests his head back against the pillow.

“Did the doctor send you?” he says. She furrows her brows at that question, about to shake her head when he continues with a, “You’re beautiful.” 

The small smile on her face grows as he mumbles a soft, “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

_Now she gets it_. _If only Henry and everyone else were here to witness this now_. 

“Thank you. You’re not so bad yourself.”

His eyes shine just as a bit of blush reaches his cheeks, and she’s unsure if it’s the pain relievers and anesthetics coursing through his veins or he’s actually taken by her compliment. 

“Are you a model?” Emma shakes her head no, letting out a small laugh as his eyes widen incredulously. “You must be an angel then. You’re so beautiful.”

She hands him the cup of water once more, holding the straw still for him. “Just drink your water, Killian.”

He nods, taking another sip, before abruptly pulling away from the cup. A bit of water falls down his chin but he doesn’t seem to mind, all too eager to ask his next question. 

“You know my name? Does this mean we’ve met before?” He pauses to take another sip before continuing with his ramble. “Would you like to go out with me? I promise, what I lack with one hand I make up for with the other.”

It takes everything in Emma to hold back her laughter at that one, but his eyes still shine just as bright and the smile still remains on his face, even as he goes for another sip. 

“Who are you?” he asks, lips resting near the straw as he points at her with his stump. “What’s your name?”

“My name’s Emma,” she answers, taking the cup from his hand. “I’m your wife.”

“You’re my wife?!” Killian’s voice raises an octave, blues shining brighter as his eyes widen. “Bloody hell!”

She can’t hold back her laughter anymore; if only someone else were here to witness all of this. 

He runs his hand through his hair, mumbling yet another expletive under his breath before he runs his hand over his face. 

“How long?” is his next question. She lets out a chuckle, ready to answer, but he jumps onto the next one. “Do we have children?”

At that, Henry enters the room, letting out a loud, “Mom!” as he prepares to show her everything he purchased. 

Killian only glances at him, eyes widened, and points to himself. Emma nods in confirmation. 

“Hey, you’re awake!” he says, dropping the snacks at the foot of the bed. 

Emma decides to slide the table up to him then, inching the bowl of jello closer to him as Henry grabs one of the bags of chips and takes a seat on the empty chair, distracting himself once more with his phone.

“We’re married…” Killian mumbles, holding a spoonful of jello up to his mouth. “Wait,” he pauses, eyes widening. “Have we kissed yet?”

She chuckles. _Boy, have they kissed—and then some._  “Just eat your jello, Killian.”

“I’m trying, love,” he says, mouth full. “I really am, but it’s so hard. Do I call you ‘love’?” 

Her cheeks are starting to hurt from smiling and laughing so much thanks to him. 

“How long have we been married?” he asks again, this one prompting Henry to look up from his game. 

“A long time,” she answers. “A really long time.”

He reaches out and nudges Henry’s shoulder, urging the boy to look at him. “She’s my wife, lad.”

“Yeah, I know.”

He sighs, smiling as he lets out a soft, “I’m the luckiest man in the world.” 

She shakes her head as she fills up his cup of water, setting it down next to the bowl of jello. His hand reaches out and grabs hers, bringing her ring finger closer to his face.

“And I gave you this ring?” She nods. “Whoa. I must really love you if I gave you this ring.”

“You really do.”

-

He passes out shortly after the nurse returns to up his pain medication. He only gets through three more spoonfuls of jello, all the while working out every detail of his life that involved Emma and Henry. 

Henry passes out a while later, feet reclined up on the foot of Killian’s bed while two candy bar wrappers and an empty bag of chips rest on his chest. 

It might not be the most romantic way to spend Valentine’s Day, but what better way to spend it than with her two favorite guys?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can also find me over on Tumblr at themmaswan!


End file.
